Memory Lane
by alexsonnn
Summary: Shawn and Gus have to clean out Henrys garage who knows how this will end?
1. Chapter 1

Memory lane

Shawn regretted ever answering his cell that morning. He should have known only his father would call him at 6:45 in the morning. And of all things to make him help clean out his garage! At least he had managed to get Gus to come along. Though he lied and said that they were just stopping by to give his dad some money he owed him and then they were going to the beach.

" I hate you Shawn,"Gus muttered as they followed Henry to the garage.

"Oh come on Gus were helping dear old Daddy clean his garage!" Shawn replied sounding more enthusiastic than he felt.

"He's not my dad, Shawn," Gus retorted.

"Ill trade ya," Shawn replied

"My dad doesn't like you either Shawn," Gus replied.

"Yeah but your dad only calls once a week, and best of all he doesn't have a garage!" Shawn replied as they entered the garage and looked around. There were 4 stacks of boxes piled high, with a bunch of clutter lying around.

"Dad where did you get all this crap?" Shawn asked incredulously

"Shawn most of this 'crap' as you call it is _your_ stuff from when you were a kid," Henry replied wading through the junk to the other side of the garage.

"Why didn't you through it out?" Shawn asked.

"Cause I figured I'd give you a chance to go through it and see if you wanted any of it,"Henry replied.

"wow...that's oddly nice of you," Shawn said warily.

"Yeah well you got till the end of the day to load up what you want, because tomorrow whats left is going to the dump," Henry said going to the door and leaving.

**so what do you think? go easy on me its my first fic...sorry this chapters so short it'll be longer nxt time...review review review!**

**and i know in the show Henry has an attic but i had already started this before that particular episode so...well just stick to garage...k? thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Great this is gonna take all day, Shawn!" Gus said stumbling over a box.

"Well think of it this way; were going through our childhood memories!" Shawn said opening a box and rummaging through it. "Hey I found an old pair of your scooby doo pajamas!"

"Shawn, we both had a matching pair of those pajamas!...Those are probably yours!" Gus pointed out.

"...Really? We did? You'd think I'd remember something like that," Shawn said with a real far off look in his eyes. Probably thinking back to when they were 7 and totally obsessed with Scooby doo.

Gus opened a box and started rummaging through it, then he cried, "SHAWN!"

Shawn was looking at an old clay sculpture, and was trying to figure out what he was thinking when he made it when Gus' sudden outburst made him jump and drop the oddly shaped slab of clay.

"Great! Now I'll never know what that was supposed to be!" Shawn exclaimed.

"You said you lost my math test from the 6th grade, when you were on your way home from school and that dog attacked you!" Gus said angrily.

"It did," Shawn replied with a straight face though he was lying.

"Then what the hell is this?!" Gus said waving the test at Shawn.

"Gus I had to do it! You got a 59 on it, and you were actually gonna show it to your parents! They would've grounded you and I needed you that weekend, so I forged your Dads name and turned it in for you!...so your welcome!" Shawn explained.

"Oh yeah I remember that weekend. I broke my arm, because you thought it would be a good idea to ride our bikes down your stairs," Gus said getting madder.

"Oh come on dude some good came out of it," Shawn said smiling.

"Oh yeah? Whats that?" Gus said trying to get his temper back under control.

"When you got that blue cast and let everyone sign it, that girl you had a crush on...Keisha...whats-her-name signed it and you FINALLY asked her out and she said yes and you got your first kiss," Shawn stated moving to another unopened box.

"Oh yeah...yeah okay that wasn't so bad, I guess," Gus said tossing the test back in to the box. "Do we really want any of this stuff Shawn? Theres a lot of stuff here."

"Gus this is our childhood past! What kind of people would we be if we just throw our past away?" Shawn said leafing through a potty training book. "Gee z, did my Dad ever throw anything away? There's 28 years worth of stuff here!" He said now picking up a baby bottle.

"I don't know maybe he likes the memories too, Shawn," Gus said simply,flipping through a year book.

"Gus where have you been the last 24 years? The only thing he might have liked from my childhood was arresting me," Shawn said. "I bet he framed the papers!"

"Whatever, Shawn..Hey look at this!" Gus said laughing and holding up a raddy old pair of converses. They were slit in the front so it looked like one of them had a mouth.

"Whoa! I remember these! They were my first pair of converse sneakers," Shawn said examining them excitedly.

Yeah, you wore them around exactly like they are now, your Dad had to drag them off you!" Gus said laughing.

"Well these are defiantly going in the 'keep' pile!" Shawn said fondly putting them in a corner away from the rest of the stuff before turning back to look at the stuff they still hadn't gone through and then he sighed, "Were never gonna get out of here!"

**a/n- OK this is not turning out the way I want...i might redo this chapter depending on how people like it...well review and tell me how u like this one**

**oh and that scooby doo pajama thing I have no idea when scooby doo first came out so if it didn't come out in the 80's I'm sorry I'll do better on my reference's in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

They worked in companionable silence for awhile. Until Shawn unable to stand the silence found an old boom box with a cassette tape in it. So he turned it on and pressed play. Since it was so old it took awhile for it to start. But once it did the song "Jessie's Girl" played through the speakers.

"What kinda lame excuse for a song is this?!" Shawn asked repulsed.

"Shawn whats the matter with you? "Jessie's Girl" is a great song," Gus said turning the song up louder.

"Dude it's about a guy wanting his friends girlfriend! That totally breaks the best friend code," Shawn said moving to fast forward through that song only to have his hand slapped away by Gus.

"Well I like it, so leave it alone!" Gus said warningly.

Shawn was very quiet for a moment then he asked, "Is that how you feel? Do you secretly want my girlfriend?"

"Shawn you don't have a girlfriend," Gus said pulling out one of Shawn's old gym socks from one of his box. Of course once he got a whiff of it he gagged and threw to the other side of the garage.

"Well not yet...But I'm working on it!" Shawn said defendingly.

"Still holding out for Juliet, huh?" Gus asked smirking.

"Maybe...Wait...You secretly want Juliet don't you? Was this whole song thing just a hint for me? Man! First that old fart Luntz and now my best friend!" Shawn exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air.

"Shut up, Shawn I don't want Juliet," Gus said sitting down in an old chair, taking a break.

"Oh so what, Juliet isn't cute enough or pretty enough for you? Shawn said crossing his arms.

"Oh shut up! Juliet is beautiful. I just think of her more of a sister or a close friend." Gus explained.

"Yeah. I guess you'd have too be out of your mind not to think Jules is cute," Shawn said thoughtfully. "That or you'd have to be gay...Your not gay right?"

"No Shawn," Gus said in a bored tone.

"Just checking buddy you can never be too sure about stuff like that," Shawn replied cheerfully.

They listened to some more of '"Jessie's Girl" when Shawn who seemed to be really deep in thought piped up,"I wonder if whoever wrote this really had a friend named Jessie. Whew if they did I bet 'Jessie' would've been really mad!"

"Shawn your really blowing that song out of proportion," Gus said.

"Really? Am I? Well how would you feel if I wrote this song? But Instead of having "Jessie's Girl" its 'Gus's Girl'," Shawn said. Then of course just to prove a point he broke out with a chorus of it.

_"I wish that a had Gus's Girl, oh I wish that I had Gus's Girl. Where can I find a woman like that?I'll play along with the charade, that doesn't seem to be a reason to change,you know I feel so dirty when they start talkin' cute I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably-"_

"Shawn! Its a song, it has nothing to do with us now knock it off!" Gus said fed up.

"See its annoying isn't it? Now picture that song all over the radio." Shawn replied.

"You know what Shawn your right! The song sucks," Gus said turning the boom box off to pacify his friend.

**A/N- OK this is really short but I've re-done this thing sooo many times it seems like I would never update...and no offense to anyone who likes the song "Jessie's girl" I personally like it a lot . I actually listened to it when I was writing most of it. Love it hate it? I'm open for suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

Shawn was looking at a old stuffed bear when he started chuckling at it like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Whats so funny about that bear?" Gus asked looking at Shawn like he was the stupidest person in the world.

"Nothing!" Shawn said dropping the bear and doubling over,clutching his sides, laughing hysterically.

Gus waited patiently for his friend to calm down enough to tell him whats so funny.

"Dude...Do you remember that time my dad had to get his appendix out and we went to the hospital to see him?" Shawn said trying too catch his breath.

"Who the hell could forget that?" Gus said rolling his eyes at the mere memory.

_Flashback_

"_We're here to see Henry Spencer," Fourteen year old Shawn Spencer said to the nurse at the receptions desk._

_"Family or friend?" She asked._

_"I'm his son and this is his adopted son Gus Spencer," Shawn said earning a elbow jab from Gus who was standing next to him with a glare on his face._

_"Right. He's in room 315," She replied smiling._

_"Will you quit introducing me as your adopted brother!" Gus hissed as they made their way down the hospital's eerie hall._

_"Well, it was probably the only way I was gonna get her to let you back here to see my dad with me!" Shawn replied smirking._

_Fifteen minutes later Shawn and Gus were lost._

_"How did you get us lost in a hospital?" Gus asked for the fifth time._

_"Gus please, we're not lost!" Shawn replied._

_"Oh yeah? Then what are we?" Gus asked timidly._

_"we're...temporarily misplaced," Shawn stated._

_"That's just great what're we gonna do?" Gus asked frustrated._

_"Gus chill! We'll go back down to the bottom floor and ask someone!" Shawn said since they didn't see anyone on the particular hall they were in._

_When they reached the elevator it was shutdown so they took the stairs._

_"Aren't these stairs taking a little long?" Gus asked._

_"Oh, quit complaining! You know you could use the exercise," Shawn said provokingly as they reached the door._

_Without looking at the sign by the door, they threw the door open and walked in._

_"This is defiantly not the first floor," Gus said stating the obvious._

_They walked in and looked around. There wasn't much too the room though. It was bare, with the exception of three long steel tables with big huge drawers embedded into the walls. And of course Nosy Shawn decided to open one up, only to be reprimanded by Gus,"Shawn it's not our business what's in there. Lets just go back up and find your dads' room,"_

_"Gus! Please! This is a hospital, what could possibly be in here?" He asked as he threw it open. It went out farther than he expected, and jerked to a halt with a bang. And what was inside wasn't files, but a body! They we're in a morgue!Both Shawn and Gus started screaming like girls and ran out of the room and up the stairs._

_When they reached the top of the stairs, both we're out of breath. They both had their hands on their knees panting loudly._

_"SHAWN! I ought too murder you and throw you down in that morgue for doing that!" Gus gasped._

_"Oh, come on, you know that ...was somewhat cool," Shawn said though his face was white as a ghost._

_"Oh, yeah right! Come on. Let's find your Dad's room before you give me a heart attack!" Gus said walking down the hall a little faster than usual._

_"Well this would be the right place for it, don't you think?"_

end of flashback.

"You know I had nightmares about that for a month right?" Gus asked though he was smiling.

"Yeah, and my Dad never did believe me when I told him about it either!" Shawn stated.

"He said you made it up for attention. But to be fair you did stretch the truth a bit,"Gus pointed out.

"I did not!" Shawn retorted.

"You said the body jumped up and started running after us!" Gus exclaimed.

"You were so far ahead of me you don't know if it did or not! When I stepped on the first step you were already at the top of the stairs!" Shawn replied.

"Yeah right Shawn! We were step for step up those stairs, and you know it!" Gus replied.

"Man, whatever! I don't even want to talk about this anymore," Shawn said and just to prove it he clamped his hands over his ears and started humming loudly. Sometimes Gus wasn't sure if Shawn was ever gonna grow up, but he never said that was a bad thing.

**a/n- I had no idea how to end that so I hope that was good enough. I thought of this chapter when I was in science class (I haven't a clue what made me think of it. It just kinda popped in my head) well I hope you like it! And do any of you know any good beta readers? I could really use one! And do you have any suggestions for the next chapter you might want to see happen? Cause I'm drawing a blank for the next chapter...well till next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

Gus moved a box too set it aside when he dropped the box, and started backing up eyes wide.

"What's the matter, buddy? Find a naked baby picture of me? Personally I think I had a cute little baby booty!" Shawn said peering at his friend.

"No," Gus said sighing in relief, "There's a squirrel over there but its not real. Its just an old lawn ornament."

"Ha! You're still scared of squirrels? I thought you got over that," Shawn chuckled.

"Shawn if it was you that climbed up in that tree when we were twelve you would still be freaked out by squirrels too!" Gus retorted.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad, was it?" Shawn asked with a goofy grin on his face.

**-flashback-**

_"You tossed it up there, that means you have to get it down!" Shawn said referring to his football that got caught in a medium-sized tree outside Gus' house._

_"That's WAY too high up, Shawn!" Gus replied._

_"You'll be fine, buddy! Just take it one limb at a time," Shawn said encouragingly._

_"If I go up there I'm gonna **lose** a limb," Gus retorted._

_"Okay,come on who says limb's referring too their arms and legs?" Shawn asked completely off topic._

_"I was making a point, idiot," Gus snapped._

_"Will you just get my football before my dad gets here to pick me up? If he finds it up there he'll most likely give me a lecture that lasts for like...two hours!" Shawn pleaded._

_"Fine! But you owe me!" Gus said caving. He hated hearing henry's lectures almost as much as Shawn did...almost. He approached the tree's small trunk and began to climb. Once he got a good footing the rest was pretty easy. He was one tree limb away from the ball when his trouble started. He took no notice to the small nest on the tree limb and he stepped right into it, oblivious that he even done it. Incidentally the owner of the nest, a small squirrel was approaching and saw what had just taken place. And needless to say he wasn't too happy. He attacked the leg that was in his nest, sending Gus into a frenzy. He started kicking out with his leg trying too shake the squirrel off. But that just made him loose his balance, so he started falling down the tree like in a bad cartoon._

_Shawn who had saw what had just taken place, started laughing. But when he saw Gus falling he ran up too the tree and tried to catch his friend. But Shawn, being twelve didn't have a lot of upper-body strength,wound up tumbling to the ground with Gus._

_"Gus! Are you okay?" Shawn asked concerned._

_"Uhh... I think so..." Gus said dazed, taking an inventory of his fresh cuts and bruising skin._

_"Whew a fall like that could've killed you! Good thing I broke your fall, huh? Oh you're welcome by the way," Shawn said picking himself up after seeing that Gus was okay._

_"It was your idea for me to go up there in the first place," Gus said, getting up himself a little slower that Shawn though._

_"I didn't tell you too fall...Or get attack by a squirrel," Shawn said smirking at the memory of Gus getting attacked by the creature._

_"That thing was rabid!" Gus exclaimed._

_"Yeah, speaking of the rabid beast where is he?" Shawn asked, looking around._

_"I don't know, I don't care. So long as it stays away from me!" Gus stated._

_"Why do you insist on being such a sour puss?" Shawn asked, looking back toward the tree._

_"Because you insist on being a butt head!" Gus retorted._

_"That hurts, Gus. That really hurts," Shawn said in a mock-hurt voice, "But hey! Look on the bright side!"_

_"What bright side?" Gus asked, irritably._

_Shawn smiled, "Gus, there is always a bright side! Our bright side here is..." Shawn went over too where his ball had fallen earlier, and held it out to Gus,"I got my football back!"_

**a/n- this chapter is dedicated to my friend Macey. Oddly enough this happened too her in real life ! Except she was like 6 and on the ground when it happened...I thought it was hilarious when she told me about it so I thought i'd make it into one of my Psych chapters! Thanks Macey!!**


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a good four hours since they had started this before Gus finally reached his boiling point. There's only so much time a man can take being stuck in an garage with Shawn Spencer. He needed some space.

"That's it, Shawn! I've had it, do what you want with this old junk," Gus said to his friend as he stood up wiping dust off his pants as he went.

"Oh, come on buddy, we were just get this time machine started!" Shawn said, referring to all the memories they had experienced the past few hours.

"Gus, is right, Shawn. Time to call it a day," Henry said as he appeared in the garages door way.

"You're the one that wanted us here in the first place," Shawn said stubbornly.

"Yeah, but I didn't realize it was going to take this long. I've got plans to go fishing and I refuse to leave you here alone. There's no telling what my house would look like when I came back if I did," Henry explained.

"Well what are you going to do with this stuff then?" Shawn asked flat out refusing to leave it behind so his father could throw it out.

"I tell you what Shawn; I'll meet you halfway on this. Me and you can split the cost of renting out a storage unit," His father reasoned.

Shawn seem to consider this before nodding and looking at Gus, "Can I borrow my half?"

Gus immediately rolled his eyes and marched out of the garage, leaving the two Spencers alone.

"You want to tell me the real reason why you never threw any of this stuff out?" Shawn asked gesturing to the piles of memories from his childhood.

"You're mother would've killed me if I did," The older Spencer replied, before turning to leave himself.

Shawn sighed and took one last look around the garage before his eyes fell on a box, kicked into the corner, away from all the others.

Shawn knelt down and pulled it closer to him the box was marked 'Shawn's Old Schoolwork'

He reached into it and pulled out an old essay titled, 'Reason's why my Dad is the Greatest.' And various other drawings with his father the center of the topic.

Shawn smiled a bit at his fathers softness. Even if he was unable to admit it he knew his father cared. This certainly proved that.

Shawn slipped the papers back into the box and moved the box back into it's original position. He then stood up and moved to the door of the garage, resting his finger on the light switch as he took one last look into his past. No matter how much he complained, whined or insisted that his childhood was rough, he knew it was better than most and he wouldn't trade it for the world. No matter the ups or downs that came along with it.

**A/N- wow I know this was terribly long to finish. And I bet most people have TOTALLY forgotten about this, but I still felt the need to finish it lol.**


End file.
